El amigo que volvió por Navidad
by Huntress-616
Summary: Matt esta algo deprimidillo el día de navidad. Tras estar solo en casa y decidir salir a tomar unas copas un viejo amigo le alegra las fiestas, y algo más. que horror de sumary XDD
1. Chapter 1

Era navidad, y Matt no podía evitar sentirse más solo que nunca.

Las personas, movidas por aquel extraño espíritu alegre y conciliador que cargaba el aire y embargaba hasta al más huraño a querer la compañía de tus amigos, familiares, e incluso de ayudar a desconocidos se había apoderado también de él.

La melancolía le cubría como las nubes negras tapan al sol los días de tormenta. Se sentía solo, más solo que nunca y no encontraba a nadie que quisiera darle la compañía y el cariño que tanto negaba necesitar. Se lo negaba a él y a los demás, pues no quería que le compadecieran por aquellos sentimientos que el mismo tachaba de infantiles e innecesarios.

¿Para qué era necesario el amor? Si al final…todas las mujeres serian como Amy…todas le engañarían por un rubio apuesto…todas le dejarían por que era un inútil con dependencia a su hermano…

Quizá todos sus sentimientos estaban volcados en su hermano, por que con el no sentía vergüenza de admitir que sentía, podía besarle, abrázale, dentro de lo fraternal claro, siempre que quisiera.

Jeff a pesar de las apariencias siempre había sido paciente con la forma de ser de Matt, pues este le había cuidado y le había escuchado cuando lo necesito.

En esas fechas había algo que Matt no podía soportar, y eso era la familia de la novia de Beth…por lo tanto ese año había decidido pasar las navidades el solo, ya que incluso su padre iría a cenar con ellos.

Pediría una pizza y vería la televisión hasta las tantas.

Jeff había insistido en que fuera, no importaba que se llevaran mal, eran fechas para estar en compañía, pero tras negarse una y otra vez, Matt consiguió que su querido y pequeño hermano se rindiera.

A las nueve de la tarde Matt marcó el número de su pizzería favorita, no pensó que estaría cerrada. Pero así era. "para qué voy a cenar" fue lo que pensó, hacía tiempo que quería ponerse a dieta. ¿Qué mejor día para hacerlo que aquel?

Tras coger el abrigo y un gorro, salió a la calle presto a caminar sin rumbo a sabiendas de que no habría ni un solo ente a aquella hora. Si algo no cerraba nunca, era el bar de alterne que frecuentaba cuando estaba "necesitado". Estaba a una hora a pie de donde vivía pero no tenía prisa.

Camino por callejones, y avenidas y el resultado era el mismo. Silencio, casas decoradas con mejor o peor gusto, borrachos que como el estaban totalmente solos y escenas familiares que se entreveían a través de las cortinas de las casa y pisos.

Tenía dinero, gente que no le quería lo suficiente y aquella sensación de vacío que le embargaba desde aquel día que perdió a su mejor amigo y a su novia ¿Qué más podía pedir para aquel veinticinco de diciembre?

Tras mucho caminar entro en aquel conocido lugar, y varias mujeres le saludaron como arpías. Sabían que pagaba bien. Matt las desechó con un gesto de la mano y buenas palabras. Solo quería beber.

—Lo de siempre Sara— dijo al acercarse a la barra, y la chica asintió a la vez que sonreía.

La chica le sirvió un Martini, y tras mirarle casi con pena se fue a charlar con un par de tíos que había al otro lado de la barra y que eran los dueños del local.

Matt miró al vaso, y luego en derredor. Aquello era más deprimente y estaba más vacío que de costumbre. Pero seguramente después de un par de tragos lo vería más acogedor. Siguió bebiendo Martini tras Martini. Y luchó por no quedarse dormido en la barra. Pero hubo algo que le despertó.

Un hombre rubio que le miró con lastima y a la vez con los ojos como platos. Un hombre al que un día creyó su mejor amigo.

Adam se acercó a él. Aquel era un buen día para hacer finalmente las paces y olvidar el pasado. Al fin de al cabo los dos estaban solos, no tenían a nadie aquel día, y a pesar de todos los problemas pasado era casi seguro que seguían entendiéndose a la perfección.

Lentamente se acercó a él, con la mejor de las sonrisas. Cosa que hizo que Matt girara la cara ofendido. Le odiaba y le echaba de menos a partes iguales. Pero aquella traición era algo que no le podía perdonar y menos cuando después de tantos años seguía sufriendo por ello.

—-Matt…somos adultos, es navidad…al menos mírame. Vamos, somos tal para cual- dijo en un tono serio que pocas veces solía usar.

—-Adam…aléjate de mí. No somos iguales, yo quiero estar solo.

— ¿Y por eso vienes a un bar?...No me jodas que te conozco desde hace años.

—-Y me traicionaste hace años –dijo con la voz impregnada de dolor. El canadiense no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza al oír aquello. ¿No podían hablar dos minutos sin que apareciera aquel error que cometió?— ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en Canadá con tu familia…

—La verdad es que he venido a hacer las paces contigo…creo que ya va siendo hora de que arreglemos esto. Fui a tu casa, pero no estabas, así que solo se me ocurrió venir aquí.—Adam extendió su mano hacia Matt, que al oír aquello había centrado su atención inevitablemente en él— Por favor, seamos adultos…pasemos esta noche como Dios manda y olvidémonos de Amy.

Matt terminó su vaso de un tragó y miró dudoso a la mano que Adam le tendía de forma conciliadora, pero finalmente aceptó aquello y sus manos se estrecharon durante un minuto en el que el tiempo pareció pararse entre ellos, y la fuerza con la que se estrechaban ambas manos, lograba de alguna manera eliminar el odio albergado en Matt durante tantos años.

Aquel apretón de manos solo terminó por una única razón. El rubio había abrazado a Matt emocionado. Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando aquello.

Matt siempre había sido importante para él, y al traicionarle y pasar los meses en una relación que no tenía ningún futuro se había dado cuenta con rotundidad de ello.

—Adam…no te excedas…sabes que yo necesito tomarme mi tiempo para todo —le susurró Matt dada la cercanía.

—Si, lo se… ¿Qué te parece si cenamos?

—No…ya estoy lo suficientemente borracho y gordo como para saber que no debo comer nada más por hoy. Vamos a mi casa…supongo que no tendrás donde pasar la noche.

—Lo cierto es que si, tengo una habitación de lujo en un hotel. Se que me has perdonado tan fácilmente por que estás borracho…de no ser así me habrías mandado al carajo.

—Pues vamos a tu puto hotel…así pasaré una noche lejos de todo lo que me recuerda que estoy solo y que todos son felices menos yo—sentenció.

Adam pidió un taxi, ya que su amigo no podía dar dos pasos sin cambiar ocho veces de baldosa y tambalearse peligrosamente de izquierda a derecha y viceversa.

Aquello había sido demasiado fácil, pero lo cierto es que Adam no solo quería hacer las paces aquella noche, no solo se había dado cuenta de lo importante que Matt era para él. ¿Pero como decirle que le quería como a algo más que un simple y buen amigo?

Lo más fácil era besarle a traición, pero también era posible que tras eso Matt le diera una paliza con razón y ya no volviera a dirigirle nunca la palabra.

Aquellos pensamientos se formaban en su cabeza mientras Matt se dormía sobre su hombro totalmente ciego por el alcohol.

Aprovecho para acariciarle aquellas ondas negras que Matt llevaba mal recogidas en una coleta y sonreír. Tras aquello se sintió totalmente estúpido al hacerse ilusiones por algo que era totalmente imposible.

En realidad no debería haberse presentado allí, y después de tanto tiempo arreglar todo, sin dar el paso de valor que en realidad quería dar. Tenerle cerca y volver a ser su amigo solo le confirmaría lo mucho que le quería.

Cuando por fin llegaron al hotel no el quedó mas remedio que despertarle, y ayudarle a llegar hasta la habitación que horas antes había reservado. Le tumbó sobre la cama y instantáneamente Matt volvió a dormirse. Embobado el rubio volvió a mirarle sonriente, y se tumbo a su lado abrazándole con cuidado de no despertarse. ¿Qué más daba si al menos fingía que su fantasía era realidad? Matt no se daría cuenta de aquello.

Con suavidad el rubio posó sus labios sobre los de Matt. Sabía que ni un terremoto lo despertaría, pero aún así no quería correr el riesgo de despertarle. Le besó una y otra vez mientras dormía. En los labios, en el cuello, en el frente, en las manos…y en todos los lugares que se le ocurrió. Le quitó el gorro, el abrigo, e incluso la camisa y los pantalones para que este durmiera más a gusto. Y ya con remordimientos de ir a más Adam tubo que alejarse de él…aquello no estaba bien. El rubio tuvo que darse una ducha de agua fría y decirse a si mismo que eso era imposible millones veces antes de poder dormirse.

En aquella habitación solo había una cama, y como era de temer por él. Al despertar estaba abrazado al pelinegro. Matt se había despertado mediadora antes que Adam y para no despertarle simplemente se había quedado mirando al techo. Disfrutando que alguien que no era Jeff le daba calor sin esperar recibir un par de dólares a cambio.

—Lo...lo siento…pero esta cama no es muy grande y…se que acabamos de hacer las paces, esto no es muy contraproducente…-Dijo el rubio avergonzado.

—Vamos no seas idiota, hemos hecho las paces, los dos somos heterosexuales y esta cama solo es para una persona…esto era inevitable –Dijo Matt. Quien no comprendía aquella desesperada forma de explicar aquello.

—Ya….heterosexuales ¡Cierto! Te apetecen unas tortitas —"seré imbécil" pensó a la vez que decía aquellas palabras.

El mayor de los Hardy se llevó una mano al estomago dándole a entender que no estaba en condiciones de comer nada en aquel momento.

—De todas formas comer algo te asentará el estomago…

—Entonces pide algo de desayunar, yo voy a ducharme…además de el estomago también me duele la cabeza.

—Matt ¿Ya no habrá rencores entre nosotros? Se que ayer me perdonaste y tal, pero estabas borracho. Quiero que me lo digas ahora. ¿Volvemos a ser amigos de verdad?

—Adam, al despertarme no recordaba apenas nada…pero no me he ido y ahora no estoy discutiendo. No se lo que te afirme ayer, o como me comporte. Pero supongo que sería absurdo decirte que no te perdono ahora. Los borrachos nunca mienten ¿No?

—Gracias, de verdad.

Matt sonrió y asintió para después perderse tras la puerta del baño. Lo siguiente que se oyó fue el agua caer y la voz de Adam pidiendo el desayuno al servicio de habitaciones. Mientras su encargo llegaba Adam se puso contra la puerta del baño y cerró los ojos. Necesitaba imaginarse como el agua caía de forma horizontal sobre la suave y blanca piel de Matt, como su pelo totalmente mojado se pegaba a su espalda. Y como en aquel momento sus manos podría desfrutar de su piel y sus besos bajo el agua. Suspiró y se alejó de la puerta. De seguir así. Matt notaría a simple vista que él no solo sentía amistad.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse y cruzar las piernas para disimular cuando este salio del baño aún con el agua escurriendo por su piel y secándose el pelo.

—Matt…no podrías taparte un poco tus partes nobles…

—-Me has visto mil veces….si incluso nos bañábamos desnudos en mi jacuzzi.

—-Si, yo si, pero el chico que entre con nuestro desayuno estoy seguro que preferirá verte algo más tapado…-dijo nervioso.

Matt sin hacerle caso siguió secándose el pelo, dejando todo su cuerpo al descubierto. Para cuando terminó, se sentó tal cual junto a Adam.

— ¿Podrías rascarme la espalda?....a parte de ganar peso también he perdido flexibilidad y no llego…

Adam asintió y comenzó a rascarle a la altura de la paletilla.

—Más abajo…por el centro….Un poco más. Si por ahí…—dijo suspirando de placer.

—Matt coño, que solo te estoy rascando, no suspires así….

—Perdona…no recordaba que fueras tan quisquilloso con todo…Antes eras más bromista, y más ¿Abierto? –dijo al no encontrar una palabra mejor.

"Si, y antes no pensaba en ti con tanta perversión"….

Dos golpes secos finalizaron aquella conversación. Matt se puso la toalla alrededor de la cintura y Adam salió a por el desayuno. El cual Matt miró con desgana. Realmente le apetecía cualquier cosa menos comer. Tras fijarse en el desayuno Matt dirigió la mirada a la entrepierna de su amigo. El cual estaba "contentillo".

— ¿Adam?...-dijo Matt algo confuso, ¿Por qué estaba empalmado en aquel momento?

Adam se posó el desayuno y se sentó totalmente sonrojado.

— ¿Qué? –dijo tratando de fingir que no pasaba nada.

— ¿Cómo que qué?...Tu estas…y aquí solo estamos tu y yo…

Adam se tumbó en la cama y suspiró. Aquella forma de pillarle era demasiado absurda.

— ¿Has estado viendo porno?...mientras estaba en la ducha… no has querido esperarme —dijo mientras se reía.

—Eh…si claro, porno…es que no sabia que hacer mientras esperaba el desayuno…- agradeció en aquel momento que Matt fuera tan inocente.

—He estado pensando que podrías quedarte unos días en mi casa… nos pondremos al día. Al fin y al cabo estamos en la misma marca así que el trabajo no será un problema.

El rubio asintió mientras se metía una tortita entera en la boca. Tras desayunar, y que Matt se vistiera para alivio y desconsuelo de Adam. Se fueron a la casa familiar de los Hardy. Donde ahora solo vivían Matt y su padre ya que Jeff definitivamente había dado el paso de irse a vivir con Beth.


	2. Chapter 2

—Matt ¿Dónde has estado? Cuando volví ayer por la noche me preocupe al ver que no estabas-dijo el padre al verle entrar por el salón seguido de Adam.

—Estuve tomando unas copas…y haciendo las paces con Adam—resumió, aunque realmente no se acordaba de nada más y no habría podido alargarse más en el tema, si ciertamente hubiera ocurrido algo más.

El padre le saludó con la mano mirándole finamente. No le hacía especialmente ilusión aquello, pero su hijo ya era mayor para saber lo que le convenía y lo que no.

—Hola—saludo Adam sintiendo que su presencia no era grata para el padre de Matt.

Matt le cogió del brazo para llevarle hasta la habitación de invitados. Se encontraba bien y no quería que su padre rompiera aquella ilusión. Quería jugar con Adam a videojuegos, echarse unas risas, hablar largo y tendido. Realmente quería recuperarle como amigo.

Antes de que desaparecieran del salón, la puerta se abrió y Jeff junto con Beth entró a la casa. El padre los había llamado horas antes para preguntarles si sabían algo de Matt y se habían quedado preocupados.

—-Matt… ¿Adam?-dijo el del pelo multicolor mientras se pasaba la mano por su engominado pelo y alzaba una ceja al verle.

—-Buenos días-dijo Matt- ¿Lo pasasteis bien anoche?

—La pregunta es ¿por qué no estabas cuando papá volvió? El irresponsable soy yo no tu. Matt vale que te emperraras en quedarte solo en casa, ¿pero tenías que dejarnos preocupados?

—Lo siento…yo necesitaba salir un rato, me encontré con Adam y…—Matt tubo que dejar de hablar e irse corriendo al baño, debido a su dolor de estomago, los nervios que le habían producido aquella situación y su cuantioso desayuno junto con un par de arcadas le obligaron a vomitar.

— ¿Cuánto bebió ayer?—preguntó Jeff a Adam.

—No lo se…ya estaba muy borracho cuando le vi, le llevé conmigo al hotel donde me alojaba por que no quería venir aquí…

—No se como pretenderás joder a mi hermano esta vez…pero al menos me alegro de que ayer no estuviera solo—dijo malhumorado.

—Adam deberías largarte de aquí, es lo que quiere decir Jeff —dijo el padre con seriedad.

—Vaya, sabía que no era bien recibido…pero no me esperaba que me echarais directamente. No quiero hacer daño a Matt, en este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que me importa…—"Mejor dicho, de que le quiero" terminó el rubio en sus pensamientos.

—Papá, no he querido decir eso…

—Deberíais darle una oportunidad –dijo Beth que no había abierto la boca desde que entró y se sentía algo ignorada por Jeff.

—Eso ya lo ha hecho Matt…—Sentenció Adam.

— ¿Qué he hecho? —dijo el aludido al volver junto con Adam.

—Nada… ¿Matt te encuentras bien? —preguntó su hermano preocupado.

—Si, estoy bien. No hace falta que os preocupéis por mí, yo soy responsable. —respondió algo molesto ya que parecían querer hacer de aquello un drama.

—Esta bien, nosotros nos vamos ya. Por cierto Matt, es tu habitación tienes mi regalo de navidad, junto con el de papá y el de Beth. Gracias por mi nueva cachimba, papa me la ha dado ya.

Matt asintió y de nuevo cogió a Adam del brazo tras despedirse de ellos. Adam En aquel momento se sentía incómodo. No le querían allí, no podía declararse a Matt. Y sabía que este no lo dejaría ni a sol ni a sombra. El mayor de los Hardy ni siquiera mostró interés por los regalos al entrar en la habitación. Se tiró en la cama boca arriba y se quitó los zapatos.

—Puedes dejar tu ropa en mi armario, y la maleta donde quieras –le informó.

Adam no pareció escucharle, toda su atención se había centrado en una foto de Amy que Matt aún conservaba en la mesita de noche.

— ¿Aún la quieres?

—No…Solo la conservo para recordar lo traicioneras que pueden llegara ser las personas. No importa cuanto te sonría una mujer y te diga que te quiere…puede engañarte con quien menos te lo esperas—dijo con desgana, no le gustaba hablar mucho de aquello, y menos con Adam.

Adam sonrió con disimulo, el oír aquel: no le hubiera bastado como respuesta.

—Amy debía de tener una maldición, todos los tíos que hemos estado con ella, hemos acabado solteros-bromeó para zanjar aquella conversación.

—Si, es cierto… ¿Qué te parece si jugamos un rato a la play? Hace mucho que no te fundo.

—Adam se rió a carcajadas- ¿Fundirme? Acabarás suplicando que te deje ganar.

Matt se puso en pie sonriente y encendió la televisión y la videoconsola. Aquello volvería a ser como los viejos tiempo. Lo presentía.

* * *

El tiempo fue pasando y La amistad entre ellos se consolido de nuevo no poder separarse ni un solo segundo, cosa que hacía que Adam pasara muy malos ratos.

—Vamos, será como en los viejos tiempos, tú, yo, mi jacuzzi y una botellita de anís junto con dos vasos de chupitos.

—Si Matt….pero no puedes estarte vestido aunque sea tres minutos…tío sabía que eras exhibicionista pero…

—Bobadas…-dijo mientras se metía en el jacuzzi con la botella en la mano.

Adam se metió con el bañador, aunque eso no le disimularía nada si tenía algún incidente, que le tendría. Matt sirvió dos chupitos y comenzó a hacer un brindis muy dramático.

—Matt, que la exaltación de la amistad es cuando ya estás borracho, no antes—bromeó el rubio.

Este se rió y se bebió el líquido de un trago. Siguieron bebiendo y bromeando, hasta que ocurrió algo que el de Canadá, no se esperaba. A Matt se le resbaló el vaso dentro del jacuzzi, y al buscarle entre el agua y las burbujas fue a poner la mano donde no debía.

Adam se sonrojó. Ahora si que no tenía ni una sola explicación Matt siguió palpando la erección de Adam algo sorprendido, pero dada la que llevaba encima simplemente se reía.

—Adam tío…últimamente te empalmas mucho…—dijo riéndose—Voy a pensar que te gusto—bromeó.

Adam salió del jacuzzi nervioso, cubriéndose avergonzado y totalmente rojo.

—Matt…es que es justamente eso lo que me ocurre…—se sinceró finalmente.

El aludido se quedó totalmente pálido. Si aquella era una de sus bromas, realmente no tenía ni pizca de gracia. Y si no lo era, llevaba dos meses paseándose en bolas creyendo que solo era su amigo y que las excusas que le ponía eran ciertas.

—Adam….m-me gustan tus bromas….p-pero esto no…no tiene gracia, ¿No crees?

Adam se quitó las manos, dejando ver lo abultado de su bañador.

— ¿Matt crees que esto es una broma?...Vamos, tienes la prueba ante tus ojos. De que me sirve ocultarlo más. —dijo con seriedad.

Matt salió del jacuzzi tapándose sus partes con la botella de anís, para desaparecer de la vista de Adam y vestirse. ¿Su amigo enamorado de él?...era demasiado imposible. Su mente no lograba comprenderlo.

Adam fue tras él. Y pasó justamente por delante del padre de Matt. Que primero había visto a su hijo tapándose con la botella de anís.

— ¡Ay Dios! –Exclamó al ver a Adam y unir las dos imágenes que había visto— Adam ven aquí…

El rubio paró en seco, estaba aún más sonrojado que antes. Se puso frente al padre que le pidió que se sentara.

—Adam…perseguir así a mi hijo no es muy…normal. Bueno en esta casa tengo asumido que nada es normal —dijo mientras señalaba a un cuadro de Jeff.

—No….pero, no es nada de lo que usted se piensa…

—Os he estado escuchando, ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a pensar anda…Adam que soy muy mayor ya…

—Yo quiero a su hijo…pero…

—Pero solo sois amigos, si crees que no puedes ser solo eso, deberías poner distancia. Cosa que a mí me agradaría mucho.

—No puedo…no puedo ser solo su amigo, pero tampoco puedo alejarme de él…

—Pues el no es gay…así que tu verás como lo haces—Sentenció el padre-Pero yo que tú, ahora le dejaría un rato a solas.

Adam asintió. Salió a la terraza de la casa de los Hardy, y se quedó mirando al jacuzzi donde minutos antes había estado con Matt. Definitivamente ya no podía ocultar más aquello, no podría poner más excusas…Después de una hora, subió a hablar con Matt. Se paró frente a la puerta de su habitación y tras respiran hondo, llamó.

—Pasa…

Matt sabía perfectamente que era él, solo Adam llamaba de aquella manera. Bajó la mirada cuando entró. No sabía como mirarle.

— ¿Desde cuándo?...-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

—Desde que Amy me dejó…hay comencé a darme cuenta de lo mucho que me importabas y de que no era solo amistad.

Matt asintió, eso era mucho tiempo…Casi se sentía alagado, alguien le quería tal como era.

—Adam…

— ¿Qué?...-preguntó temiéndose que le echara.

—Bésame…no estoy muy seguro, pero hazlo. No voy a encontrar una mujer en mi vida. Lo se, si esto me gusta, seguro que funcionará.

Adam se acercó casi temblando. Había imaginado muchas veces aquello. Pero de el sueño al hecho había demasiada diferencia.

Agarró la cara de Matt con suavidad, y casi sintiéndose estúpido, pudo ver como Matt cerraba los ojos esperando aquello. Lentamente se acercó a la cara de Matt, podía oír incluso su respiración, que se agitaba por momentos. Posó sus labios sobre los de Matt, y le besó casi con miedo, pero al ver que este no se apartaba, puso todos los sentimientos que llevaba años ocultando en aquel beso que duró un par de minutos.

Después se separó y se quedó mirando a Matt.

—Ahora sé por que ella te prefirió a ti…pero, a parte de una sensación que no se describir. No puedo decir que me guste —dijo casi con tristeza.

A Adam se le humedecieron los ojos. Su ilusión acababa allí…eso era lo que más temía. El rechazo.

—Será mejor que me vaya…

—Podemos seguir siendo amigos ¿no? —preguntó Matt.

—No, no podemos…Yo no puedo ser solo tu amigo, me volvería loco.

Matt se quedó en silencio, de nuevo, su amistad finalizaba. El rubio abrió la puerta pero la voz de Matt le detuvo.

—Adam…Yo intentaré quererte. No te vayas.

—Matt, ambos sabemos que eso es absurdo. No puedes querer a nadie a la fuerza-Dijo Adam casi sonriendo, antes de salir de allí.

—Va a tener suerte, me voy. Acabo de darme cuenta de que es lo mejor —le dijo al padre a modo de despedida.

—Estabas empezando a volver a caerme bien, no lo llamaría suerte—dijo el padre de los Hardy.

—Dile a Matt que envíe mis cosas a mi casa…

—Se lo diré

Adam fue en busca de la ropa que había dejado en la terraza antes de meterse en el jacuzzi, para volver a casa con eso le bastaría.

Adam sabía que era inevitable verlo, lo vería en el trabajo cada martes, cada show que hicieran. Seguiría siendo una tortura y para colmo Matt no paraba de pedirle que hablaran, que el intentaría quererle si era necesario. Aquello sonaba tan hipócrita a oídos de Adam.

—Adam, por favor…—suplico el mayor de los hermanos Hardy.

Matt había ido a su camerino, y como tantas veces le había insistido para hablar. ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía negarle aquello, aun que Matt sabía cual sería su respuesta. El pelinegro incluso había perdido peso, pues se pasaba las horas pensando en como solucionar su vida. Tener a Adam de amigo le había devuelto la alegría y la autoestima y le había echo querer mejorar. ¿Y si en verdad si quería al rubio?


	3. Chapter 3

—Matt…de verdad, no podemos ser solo amigo, y no insistas.

Esa vez algo cambió. Matt solía abandonar tras aquellas palabras, irse con la mirada apuntando al suelo y dejar todo como estaba.

Se acercó a Adam, y para sorpresa de esté, le besó apasionadamente, sabiendo que era eso extraño que sintió con el beso de Adam y que no había sabido describir.

Adam se separó bruscamente, ¿Qué pretendía Matt? ¿Hacerle más ilusiones?, ¿llevar su hipocresía a la realidad?

—Adam…Déjame quererte…llevo días pensándolo ¿Y si, si me gustas?

—Esto no es lógico…—dijo el rubio mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara, y se llevaba la mano a los labios tratando de sellar aquel beso.

—¿Por qué no lo es? Yo he mejorado gracias a ti, te echo de menos, aquel día en el hotel me gusto que durmieras junto a mi, me gusto que me abrazaras, si uno todos esos datos no me parece tan imposible quererte.-Matt le obligó a mirarle a los ojos- intentémoslo.

Adam asintió si creer aún lo que sucedía. Notó como Matt le acariciaba tiernamente la cara y le abrazaba. Notó el cuerpo de este contra el suyo estrechándole con fuerza, y notó como incluso tímidamente Matt le besaba en el cuello diciendo palabras que no lograba oír pues estaba sumido en la incredulidad.

Dos golpes en la puerta le sacaron de aquella escena que perfectamente podía haber salido de sus sueños. Era la hora de su combate.

—Hablaremos en el hotel— fue lo único que atinó a decir antes de salir a grabar su pelea.

Matt sonrió y se quedó allí hasta que el rubio volvió de grabar su combate. Ya habían terminado de grabar y solo les quedaba pasar la noche en el hotel.

El rubio pareció tomarse sus palabras en serio ya que hasta que no llegaron al hotel no pronunció una sola palabra. Matt tuvo que reclinar varias invitaciones de irse de copas al igual que Adam para poder quedarse solos.

—Matt…aún no me creo lo que ocurrió en mi camerino— Dijo iniciando la conversación que tanto ansiaba el pelinegro.

Matt volvió a besarle y separándose únicamente un centímetro de sus labios le susurró: "¿Te lo crees ahora?".

Adam negó con la cabeza, e incluso tembló cuando Matt le hizo tumbarse en la cama y se acostó a su lado.

—Esto será difícil para los dos ¿No?

El rubio asintió, no quería hablar, ni hacer el ridículo. Simplemente esperaba despertar y salir de aquel maravilloso sueño que parecía real. Por que no podía serlo.

Matt suspiró, y cerró los ojos. Comprendía que aquello debía ir con calma. Abrazó a Adam, quien se quedó mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos y con miedo comenzó a acariciarle cerciorándose de que aquello era real.

Se pasó la noche así, acariciándole, sintiendo su calor, besándole tímidamente como tantas veces había soñado. Matt simplemente se dejaba hacer, correspondiéndole de la misma manera con timided.

Entre ellos había confianza, pero aquella zanja de la amistad y el amor no sabían como eliminarla.

— ¿Crees qué esto debo contárselo a Jeff? —preguntó Matt al amanecer.

—Aún no…por favor.

—No me refería a ahora…pero si pronto…entre nosotros nunca ha habido secretos.

—Matt, tienes una relación muy rara con tu hermano…no se por que presiento que la nuestra también lo será.

Matt se rió y le besó. Cada uno volvería a su casa y por el momento las cosas se quedarían así. En lo único que pensaba Matt era en contárselo a Jeff. Y a pesar de la prohibición de Adam eso sería lo que haría. Cuando llegó a Cameron lo primero que hizo fue ir directamente a su casa.

— ¿Matt que haces aquí?—dijo al abrirle la puerta con un cigarrillo y un vaso de whisky en una de sus manos.

—Tengo que contarte algo—respondió ilusionado.

— ¿Ahora?....es que tengo invitados….Ve a casa, deja las maletas y ya hablaremos esta noche.

-¿Invitados?- ¿por que su hermano quería deshacerse de él con aquella rapidez.

—Matt…Amy está en casa— Se sinceró— La he invitado junto con su nuevo novio, está con Beth en el salón…no creo que te convenga verla.

Matt miró al suelo y apretó el asa de su maleta con fuerza. Sabía que su hermano y Amy seguían siendo amigos, y que incluso esta se llevaba bien con Beth, pero de ahí a que su hermano le echara sin escucharle.

—Ya…Bueno entonces me iré, ya te lo contaré en otra ocasión…

Jeff suspiró, sabía que de alguna manera había desilusionado a su hermano.

—Matt oye ¿Es muy importante lo que me ibas a contar?

— ¡No!...no…solo quería decirte que me quería comprar un jacuzzi nuevo—mintió.

— ¿Otro?....pero, pero si ya tienes tres.

—Cuatro en realidad (le corrigió) No importa, ya nos veremos—dijo dándole la espalda.

Si ese era todo el interés que Jeff iba a mostrar por lo que tenía que contarle entonces no le molestaría con su nueva felicidad.

Volvió a su casa, y tras saludar a su padre se enceró en su cuarto. Tenía que actualizar su Twitter y quizás el myspace. Con eso ya tendría entretenimiento suficiente hasta la noche.

Su padre le llamó para que bajara a cenar, sabía que a su hijo le ocurría algo. Llevaba demasiado tiempo viviendo con él como para no darse cuenta. Además había echo algo que quizás le alegraría.

Para cuando Matt bajó desganado y en pijama se encontró a Adam sentado en la mesa. El padre le había llamado cuando Matt había vuelto a casa y este a petición suya había tomado el primer vuelo hacia allí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tu padre me dijo que estabas deprimido y que me invitaba a pasar unos días en vuestra casa… ¿Matt en por lo que ocurrió ayer?

Matt le miró entre sonriente y triste verlo preocupado por el le hacía sentirse alagado. Pero decirle que estaba sí por que su hermano había pasado de él no era muy ético.

— ¿Qué ocurrió ayer? —Preguntó el padre dirigiendo una seca mirada a Adam (¿Eso se puede hacer? xD)

Los dos se miraron, Matt no quería decir que eran pareja pues sabía que Adam le había dicho que aún era pronto.

—Nada…cenemos—El pelinegro quería esquivar esa pregunta como fuera.

—Eso significa que Adam se ha salido con la suya ¿No? —Sentenció el padre.

—Si, su hijo y yo somos pareja—Admitió finalmente Adam— Ahora Matt…¿Por qué estas deprimido?

Matt se sentó junto a el y miró a su plato.

—Eso es que Jeff no ha querido escucharle— Se atrevió a averiguar el padre — Seguro que ha querido ir corriendo a contárselo y este estaba ocupado ¿A que sí? Matt a veces pienso que tienes aún quince años…

Adam se rió, y besó a Matt en los labios sin importarle que le vieran. Al fin y al cabo el padre habría visto cosas más raras.

—Matt, no me preocupes así por tonterías. Puede que te dijera que aún es pronto, pero mientras no lo publiques por Internet o algo así no pasará nada.

Matt sonrió y los tres comenzaron finalmente a cenar. Su padre tenía razón a veces parecía que aún tenía quince años.

**Fin**

………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Bueno, pensé en escribir como avanzaba la relación y tal. Pero ahí algo que me impide escribir un lemmon entre estos dos sin morir en el intento. Los dos son DIOSES así que nada, que no me atrevo xDD

Gracias por leerlo y por comentar.

Feliz Navidad y sed materialistas que son fechas propicias para ello.


End file.
